


Cacozealous

by Jaunty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Absorbtion, Animatronic Sex, Goes from dubcon to full on non-con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: cacozealous (adj.) - imitating badly; poorly affected-----------If he's to return in the morning only to have a pink slip waiting for him, Michael certainly wouldn't complain – hell, he might even congratulate them on the spot!Just as he reached for the remote to end the static on television, a noise made his ears perk up. His gaze happened to catch movement at the corner of his eye, entire body running cold as the sounds grew louder.Even distorted, if he had to say the moment he realized the source of them ( it's a nightmare... it had to be a fucking nightmare... ).-----------To a monster, a glimmer of hope is worth every inch of its existence. It shall take it regardless of consequence.





	Cacozealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHeichou/gifts).



> A much delayed request finally made for a fellow friendo! This is after the fake ending of Sister Location in which Michael has escaped to home! Nothing but shameless smut, though don't take the warnings lightly! Ennard isn't really named here since I don't think it's named in-universe.
> 
> The Eggs tag is only there because it's mentioned here. That's it uvu
> 
> Thoroughly proofread to fix up glaring spelling / grammar mistakes. Enjoy!（⌒▽⌒）

“ _Why didn't you trust me..._ ”

 

He hadn't stopped running. Even when his jacket has been snagged on some loose equipment, threatening to rip at the fabric and biting into his skin. The darkness is barely illuminated but even with limited visibility, he's determined to get the hell out of here. The strange noises originating behind him combined with his mind racing a mile per second reminded him of the two technicians – the poor bastards.

 

If he is to be caught, will he share their fate? Have his corpse somehow gutted _**(**_ _the floor within the Funtime Auditorium... Oh dear god, when he first stepped into the slick floor, it took everything in him to refrain from vomiting_ _ **)**_ then hanged like some macabre ornament? Whatever that thing is, it seemed hellbent on claiming him for whatever reason...

 

...And her – **ITS** voice...

 

“ _Why didn't you believe me? I thought you liked me._

 _I thought I did everything right._ ”

 

All he could remember is racing towards the elevator, the doors blissfully closing behind him after he crawled in through the vent. Sweat poured down his face, reaching up with a gloved hand to take the hat away to let some cool air through his brown locks.

 

What the hell.... Why is this happening?

 

He had been promised that today would be easy – it would take not even all night to complete his tasks until he's to return home. The young man, eyes blue as the sky yet filled with absolute terror, turned to stare at his own reflection, unable to rid of its voice from when it attempted to invade into the safe room he's found solace in.

 

Important documents had been in there, from what he saw but having to fend off against that thing...

 

“ _You must let us inside the room..._ ”

 

He decided against it. He took what seemed to be the only opportunity to escape and didn't look back. Especially after the last words uttered when he managed to escape through the auditorium...

 

“ _I will find a way out._ ”

 

* * *

 

Door opening and closing, Michael has never felt so damn relieved to return home. His clothes are slick and stuck to his skin thanks to sweat, and his face is flushed from practically running until his muscles are virtually _**protesting**_ from the exertion forced upon his legs. Taking his shoes off, his cornflower blue eyes glanced around the house that is now submerged in silence save for the ticking of a grandfather clock and the air conditioner nearby. His lips parted to call for his father _**(**_ _he_ _ **did**_ _tasked Michael into applying for the facility, after all – all for_ _ **HER )**_ but decided against it.

 

What is to happen if William had approached his son, only to find that he had seemingly failed in _putting her back together_? Will the punishment be **far worse** than previous times?

 

At least now, Michael understood. He knew the goal in mind and while he had been determined to save her, it appears that it is too late. Either that or his work has became increasingly difficult that is to acquire more out of the young man than what he's bargained for. He isn't certain as to which is preferable...

 

With a sigh, he started up the stairs to his bedroom, his thoughts of William having to leave for some reason confirmed as he did call for his father but received no response. It's well-received, however, for numerous reasons with the prominent one being that he is in needing of some peace and quiet. After that horrifying encounter, Michael isn't wanting to face that thing until he is thoroughly prepared in facing against it.

 

From the glimpses he's saw of it upon the cameras, it appeared to be something...anew from the pieces of others. A goddamn Frankenstein to a terrifying extreme. Not only that, but it spoke to him. The words spoken to him continued to ring in his head, even after he's returned to his room to strip of his uniform for a well-needed shower.

 

It mentioned **her** ; had it known of Michael's purpose for becoming the facility's technician in the first place? The voice of reason, the guide that observed him so he is to survive the night in one piece – all hope in eradicating this nightmare had practically turned to ashes once he realized that Circus Baby had been found as nothing but a shell. Her exoskeleton and module had been long since removed, prompting Michael to realize that he had been tricked.

 

Even when it attempted to lure him away from the safe room, using melancholic words regarding **IT** and **HER**...

 

Damn it, it's all extremely confusing! It hadn't even happened hours ago and here he is, attempting to piece this puzzle together while he had been struggling to remain alive. The nightmare has to be over...for now. That thing is to remain within the facility, doing God knows what until night reigns and it's to roam for some unlucky soul to encounter and deal with.

 

A grim smile crossed his features as he started up a shower, steam soon collecting as he stepped into the tub and leaned against the tiled wall with a groan. Blue eyes opened upon feeling a slight prickling along his arms and shoulders, lowering his gaze to find the wounds he sustained from escaping that animatronic.

 

Ah. That's right – now that the adrenaline has worn off, all manner of aches and pain rushed through him and Michael let out a heavy sigh as he worked on cleaning them up.

 

* * *

 

The bowl that now consisted of only popcorn kernels is set aside just as the thrilling conclusion of _The Immortal and the Restless_ has come to a close, a yawn sneaking out of Michael as he edged out of his seat. It had been late, past midnight from what he's saw on the clock nearby. Hard to believe that he's only been underground for a few hours before having to abandoned his duties prematurely.

 

If he's to return in the morning only to have a pink slip waiting for him, Michael certainly wouldn't complain – hell, he might even congratulate them on the spot!

 

Just as he reached for the remote to end the static on television, a noise made his ears perk up. His gaze happened to catch movement at the corner of his eye, entire body running cold as the sounds grew louder.  
  
Even distorted, if he had to say the moment he realized the source of them _**(**_ _it's a nightmare... it had to be a fucking nightmare..._ _ **)**_.

 

The first thing he saw was an appendage bent at an odd angle. Too unsettling for the human body to mimic. The second detail he noticed of _**what**_ it is made of – curling and writhing are a mass of wires and what Michael can assume to be metallic tendrils that are slithering in a somewhat languid manner. The dragging noise that's of this large body scrapping along the carpet brought deep chills down the boy's spine as he stared up at the flickering gaze among a masked face. The toothy grin upon the mask is still maintained even when it's appeared to be in **agony** from having to drag itself from...

 

...Oh.

 

Had it...actually followed him all the way from the facility? How in the hell did it even know where he lived?!

 

“ _ **I will find a way out.**_ ”

 

Michael didn't hesitate. Once he's able to take control of his limbs, he wasted no time from running out of the living room but before he could, the cool sensation of the metal wiring wrapped around his leg. “Ggk! No!” he cried out, the sudden grasp having him nearly tripping on the recliner he's been sitting on only to fall to the ground with a grunt.

 

This....This thing had been quick, even when its lower half has been rendered useless after having to overcome many obstacles to find the one. The one who would set it free! To use his body as their very own shell...

 

The young man struggled in its hold as the metallic tendrils are beginning to slither around his body, coiling at his limbs to restrict his movements as to refrain him from taking any opportunity to escape. Michael shivered, feeling very unsettled by how the animatronic _**(**_ _for a very kind use of the word_ _ **)**_ now loomed over him, one flickering eye staring down at him with emotions that **shouldn't** be replicated by a mere machine.

 

 **Betrayal**...with the slightest hint of what could be assumed to be desire? That's what made Michael sick to his stomach. What in the hell could it possibly see – or even **THINK** – to elicit this strange emotion?

 

It's also now in this tense moment did Michael realize just how... _human_ it's attempting to mimic. How the wires molded and twisted to become humanoid yet it's clear that it'll never become the one thing it's wanting to be. A macabre version of how Pinocchio had always wanted to be a real boy – there hasn't been a disturbing detail in which he is in needing of an actual person to become that. Even then, he would never be that: **HUMAN**.

 

“ _You_...”

 

Blue eyes met the clear hues of the same color, breath barely leaving the man's as he watched the animatronic slowly lean down. The long, null teeth flashing in the dim lighting had reminded Michael that it's more than capable of _killing him_. It's evident that it had a plan in mind for him, and it appears that it's still in mind as it spoke in that same feminine voice. Circus Baby's voice...

 

No, it sounded slightly deeper. More distorted in tone and pitch, but not enough to be misunderstood. Just what has it been through to be damaged this much? Is it really worth it to come all this way to claim him?

 

“ _We needed you. Why abandon us? We've thought you understood._ ”

 

The animatronic twitched at the head then had its eye to rove over the entirety of Michael's body, resulting in the poor soul to swallow thickly and having his stomach knot painfully. It thought for a moment. It realized just how sturdy the technician was, even if there isn't visible muscle to be seen or felt. Its tubed hand rose to touch at Michael's cheek, the touch cold in which he flinched from.

 

“Understood?! I thought it had been... It wasn't her!” he argued with a glare, tugging slightly at his binds. “You tricked me! You want to fucking kill me!”

 

Its eye flickered once more, what sounded like a **sigh** breathing from it. “ _Kill? No, no, we aren't to kill you. We only want to free you so you can join with her. We will make use of what's left behind..._ ” The hand now lowered to rest at his chest, feeling that warm heart beating _**(**_ _a little too quickly_ _ **)**_.

 

Oh, how would that feel if it were to _have_ it. That beating organ that's to pump this warm blood to surge through veins...

 

“ _Let us see and feel._ ”

 

Michael's eyes grew wide as those wires now burrow themselves under his shirt, touching at his warm skin and coming closer to more...sensitive areas. His breath hitched as he struggled and tugged in its hold, biting back any embarrassing noises that threatened to spill from his mouth. “Stop!” he protested as he turned his head to avoid watching this horrible sight. “F-Fuck off!” The animatronic's smile upon its mask is stagnant as it soon shoved a thicker tendril into his mouth, which brought redness at his cheeks. A mortified flush as he thrashed his head to dislodge it, even biting down on it though it's futile as he tasted nothing but metal.

 

It tickled at his tonsils, Michael letting out a muffled moan as the weight wedged between his leg from its lumbering body sparking a tinge of arousal. Why was it doing this?! For what purpose, other than to experience what it could never have.

 

Or perhaps, for the realistic mind, this is what it had in mind for a form of torture. Its only hope of escaping the underground has tricked **THEM – IT** into being stuck there, intended to rot with the rest of spare parts and unused exoskeletons that's to never see the light of day.

 

Oh no, that wouldn't do!

 

The last thing it would ever want is to be discovered then dismantled to be used for even more hideous abominations.

 

Watching his reactions closely _**(**_ _the various eyes around its body even turned to witness this_ _ **)**_ , the animatronic then slithered its wires down to the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging at it before lowering them to see the bulge that's beginning to harden further. Michael made muffled protests, still in utter disbelief and horror that this is even happening.

 

How would it even know about the human body like this – the disturbing implications behind it not lost in Michael's gradually fogging mind.

 

Its hand rose to touch at it, watching in wonder as how it twitched under its touch. What sounded like a _purr_ rumbled from the metallic abomination, locking its eye with Michael's as it took hold of his boxers then started to pull it down to have his cock spring free.

 

“Mmph!” Michael once again shook his head, horrified as it marveled at his length before having two smaller wires place feathery touches along it. It's almost teasing in a way, seeing how it's now erected and having beads of pre-cum at the slit. There's little this thing can do save for having to stroke along Michael's length entirely, the boy moaning as he closed his eyes to avoid having to spectate this – only to have his senses heightened to the touches.

 

His body betrayed him with his hips starting to role into its slow strokes, the animatronic seemingly pleased at the positive response. The pace is random from going agonizingly slow to a rapid, steady pace in which there is a slight squeeze at the tip. It watched him in excitement, Michael starting to writhe under its touch and moaning despite his best attempts to refrain from doing so.

 

“ _We only want to make you feel good. Relax for us, Michael._ ”

 

Even with HandUnit's error of labeling him as Eggs Benedict, this thing somehow knew of his name. What is this animatronic – what other knowledge has it stolen from the files of the facility and others it may have eavesdrop on? After a moment of this, Michael gasped as the tendril in his mouth finally removed itself, covered in saliva with a string still connected to his lips. He coughed as he breathed in that much needed air, feeling the slick tendril trailing down his shirt then below his waist where it was...

 

...Wait. No. No, no, it wouldn't!

 

“No!” Michael vocalized his terror, strength regained anew as he started to fight against this humanoid mass of wires. This didn't sit too well with it, as it hissed in displeasure then constricted at his cock, causing him to cry out in slight pain. “...Ah! S-Stop! Shit... No!” Michael cried out in a pitch too high for him as it tugged at him.

 

“ _Let us make you feel good. It will be easier for you._ ” Despite his best efforts, he only let out a defeated whimper as it then turned him to make him lay upon his stomach. Labored breaths came from him as his hips and ass is raised up by the animatronic's hands. Very thin wires, about the size of strings, played at his hole, the entrance twitching at the touches. “Please... Please, don't...” Michael pleaded, tears burning at his eyes as he realized what is to transpire.

 

Why this humiliation? What is the point even for this torture? Did it...happen to experience arousal or desire for the technician? Or did it **yearn** to break his resolve, have Michael weak in the mind for easy capture. Whatever the reason, it didn't miss a beat with the tendril _licking_ at his hole before suddenly pushing itself into him.

 

The sound that erupted from Michael could not have sounded even more distressed. His inner walls immediately tightened around the foreign intrusion, the resulting pain having to travel up his spine like bee stings. “Stop! Please, t-take it out!” he begged, droplets that were his tears now falling down his cheeks as the animatronic chuckled lowly behind him.

 

It rose so it's able to drape itself over him, and that's when Michael realized that the tendril is originating lower at its body. At its crotch, no less, and it sickened him.

 

“ _Nnngh!_ ”

 

Its arms began to dissemble into smaller tendrils and wires, going to coiling around Michael's upper back and arms, somewhat enclosing along his body in a mockery of a _**lover's embrace**_.

 

“ _This is what you would be feeling, Mikey~._ ” The usage of a nickname had him gasping, the tendril beginning to ease out of him before shoving right back in. It had claimed a steady rhythm that isn't to tear or injure Michael more than it wanted to, the tendril moving at a steady pace that's to have him get used to the feeling. Used to what is to eventually come.

 

Michael tightened around the tendril as his slicked, red lips are parted to let out these delicious moans and whimpers. The monster is hardly doing any movement save for an odd shudder or ripple as though experiencing physical pleasure for itself. It let out a series of growls and low noises as it began to piston deep into the poor boy, the tendril moving in such a way that no inch of his insides are left untouched.

 

In fact, the width of the tip managed to press against that sweet spot, making Michael go rigid in shock and to cry out as he shot up.

 

His hands are anchored into the carpet thanks to the wires encasing his arms, his knees beginning to get burned by the carpet, and blue eyes rolling to the back of his head in obvious bliss that couldn't possibly be excused or obscured. A sharp laugh echoed around the room, followed by slick noises with each thrust and coil of that tendril.

 

Soon enough, the knot within Michael's belly began to tighten uncomfortably, but the ache of it is enough to work alongside the pleasure that surged through him with every thrust into his prostate. “I... Oh! I...I can't! N-No more!” he cried out, though the rapture in his tone softens that and seeing how his hips are now moving with the animatronic's. His mind is nothing but a blissful haze, thoughts nonexistent as he focused on the tentacle that's now thrusting hard and quick into him.

 

Its teeth found their way to his ear, the sharpness dragging along the lobe as it tittered out, “ _Let go, Michael. Feel nothing but us!_ ” Its hips slammed into him, the force behind it nearly scooting Michael up until his knees are roughened up due to the burn from the carpet. The young man could have sworn he felt the appendage reaching deeper into his body to the point where he's able to feel it within his stomach! That feeling alone brought him to the edge.

 

“... _Ah!!_ No, no! Pl-Please... **Fuck**!”

 

That's when he arched his back with blue eyes wide and a scream ripped out of him as he reached his orgasm. All air within his lungs soon rushed out of him as he spurted on the carpet below him, his insides tightening around the animatronic until he plopped down, the strength in his arms all but gone. However, before he's to fully lay down, he's suddenly caught by the wires, straightening Michael up until his back is flushed against the thing's front.

 

Dazed eyes barely registered the wires that are now slithering around the entirety of his body, a few lightly squeezing at his throat and the tendril still within him. Michael let out pained whimpers as a similar appendage that's thick in size found its way within his mouth, shoving down his throat and forcing him to lean his head into the animatronic as it completely pulled him into its body.

 

Soothing words lulled him into a false sense of security as his vision darkened due to exhaustion and metallic wiring obscuring his sight.

 

“ _We want you, Michael. Be with us..._

 

 _..._ _ **Forever**_ _._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reach me [here](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com) if you want to make a commission / chat / request!


End file.
